1. Technical Field
The inventive concept generally relates to the manufacturing of semiconductor devices having through-silicon-vias (TSVs). In particular, the inventive concept relates to the designing and fabrication of power supply networks of semiconductor devices having TSVs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) integrated circuits using through-silicon-via (TSV) technology are being developed to provide semiconductor devices having high degrees of integration. Through-silicon-via (TSV) technology uses through-silicon-vias (TSVs) and horizontal wiring to electrically connect various blocks of electronic devices that are disposed one above the other in the 3D circuit, such as in boards (e.g., dies) that are stacked one atop the other. TSV technology not only result in shorter lengths of electrical wiring than wire bonding technology but also offers higher system performance by reducing electrical parasitic components.